ヒューズ
by Mongara16
Summary: My first story in a long time. Please R&R can't do summary right now.
1. Chapter 1

**-Just wanna say I do not own The Amazing World Of Gumball and i'm not affiliated with CN UK-**

He ran down the hall as fast as he could. Hauling the very heavy backpack that hung on his shoulder. Sliding around a corner, he stopped in front of the entrance to the school basement. The janitor usually kept his vacuum cleaner and his cleaning liquids and rags down there. Considering he was 70. He could easily be tricked into giving the key to anyone. For any reason they had.

The blue cat, Everyone knew as Gumball, shoved the key into the knob. Twisting it furiously until the lock was finally undone. He looked around the hall and around the corner. Making sure no one was around before stepping inside and locking the door as an extra precaution. He couldn't afford being caught by anyone overall.

After traversing down many steel staircases, he finally made it down to the bottom of the basement. Taking a look around the barely visible room. He nodded at all the wiring on the floor. Cables hooked up to some kind of motor. With more wires lodged into holes around the room. And one in particular going into a stone support beam.

God knows how long this took.

He set his backpack down. Unzipping it and pulling out a small metal box. Flipping it open he examined the contents inside. A small box. brown with the markings "CAL M57" marked on it. Another object with the same markings was visible. only much smaller and had a nail sticking out of it. He picked up the small piece and slid it into the wire that lead to the support beam. He flicked on a switch and the small piece glowed from an LED on top.

His work was almost done.

He closed the metal box and slid it back in his backpack. After observing the dim room one more time, he flipped around and ran towards the exit. Stopping at the door, he made sure no one was around before he stepped outside. Locking the door and hightailing it outside.

* * *

Two hours had passed and the sun was beginning to shine all over Elmore. It's rays of light shining down on all of it's residents. Gumball sat up against a tree. A good Two-hundred or so feet away from Elmore junior high. he simply sat there staring at the school for almost an hour. His heart beating faster with every passing minute. To the point of it feeling like it was going to pop right out of his chest.

Finally, at 7:46. The school buses rolled in the parking lot. Dropping off many kids into the building. But today was special. Today was the the day of the annual Parent-Teacher meeting they held once every 2 months. Mainly to discuss the current problems like quality of the lunch served and the standing on anti-bullying programs.

Today would be a oh-so-wonderful day.

As if on cue, Gumball's new yet very outdated phone rang inside his backpack. He pulled it out. Clicking on the green phone button and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

They ask a question.

"Yes its done."

Another question.

"No. No one was in the school."

Another.

"Y-yes it's all set up."

One that's toward's him.

"N-no i'm safe. I'm a good mile away from there."

One more question.

"Yes... They just got here."

Not a question. But a demand.

"Yeah I-i'm ready..."

And they hang up.

"B...Bye..."

Gumball shoved the phone back into his backpack. Glancing over to his watch, his heart pounded even harder. Eight o' twelve. Now it was time. He took a big gulp before reaching into his backpack one last time. Pulling out the metal box from earlier. He opened it and pulled out the box with the label "CAL M57". He flipped the top off. Revealing two black button's with a red blinking light in between both of them.

His finger slowly hovered to the one on the left. Twitching with ever second that passed. He couldn't. He just couldn't press it. His family was in there. His brother and sister were in there. Yet he already made a vow. He swore to it. He swore he would do this. He didn't have a choice. He never would have a choice.

Yet he already made one.

His finger pressed the left button...

And moved over to the right one...

He pressed harder every time his heart beat...

Until he pressed down all the way...

At first nothing happened but then the box made a beeping noise. along with the small light blinking much faster then before. Suddenly, he herd a loud bang. He shot his head back at the school. It looked fine until a burst of smoke came out of all the windows and doors. Finally the whole thing collapsed on itself due to the support underground and many support beams being destroyed. And the moment gumball opened his mouth yet another explosion was set off. wired on the second and third floors. If the first explosion didn't kill them. then that one surely finish off anyone still alive. Moments after many sirens could be herd. The wheels of police cars, ambulances and bomb squad cars could be herd rolling for miles. And there was already multiple news truck representing many local news stations in Elmore.

Gumball fell to his knees. Tears pouring out of his eyes harder then the waters of Niagara falls. He slammed his fist on the ground over and over again. In complete rage and sadness from the crime he just committed.

"O-oh my god why?!" He asked himself. "WHY?! Why on earth did i do that!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?"

He stood up and stared at the sky. Holding his fists up in the air.

"WHY!? WHY GOD WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THIS!?"

No response.

"Are you just gonna sit there?!"

He would never get one.

"ANSWER ME!"

He fell to his knees. Gripping his chest tightly. His lungs burning from all the screaming.

"Why..." he whispered one more time before lying down on the grass. Slowly drifting off into sleep.

And into his new life...

* * *

**A/N Wow... I didn't think this would be done... Today...**

**Anyway's please leave a review and a fav. if ya liked this. I'll try to get chapter 2 done soon. Not lightning fast but soon. Until then peace out from Mongara16.**

******-Just wanna say I do not own The Amazing World Of Gumball and i'm not affiliated with CN UK-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT**

**'TAWOG 2013 Ceremony' is pretty much here. "Antr" is hosting it this year also. Be sure to drop your votes and have a good time.**

**THIS HAS BEEN A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT**

**-Just wanna say I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball and I'm not affiliated with CN UK-**

* * *

The sun peacefully rested on the other side of the mountains of Elmore. Clouds slowly drifted away after a very brutal storm. Now the streets we're practically empty. Some roads blocked off and others were just plain empty.

The little blue cat's eyes opened up, staring at the navy-blue sky above him. He stood up and stared at his surroundings. The grass was wet and the tree's looked a little droopy. The rain must have been harsh.

The trip home was quiet. The only thing he could hear was his footsteps colliding with the water on the sidewalk and the occasional car driving by. He just hopes he wouldn't run into any police. That's the last thing he wanted.

He soon made it back to his home. Still the same when he left five days ago. He pulled out the spare key under the "Welcome" mat. Unlocking the door and moving inside. He locked the door behind him and flicked on a light. Thankfully the light bulb hadn't die out yet.

"I'm home." He said knowing he was the only one inside. He dropped his empty backpack by the door. Grabbing the TV remote he turned on the device for said remote. He flicked through the channels until he got to Channel 13. This one had news all over the world.

He turned up the volume and watched a few commercials till the numbers 13 popped up on the corner. A female news anchor was shown. She looked stressed out beyond all reasoning.

"We now have an extended report of a school bombing that occurred near downtown Elmore. Police have said that the bombing may be linked to a phone call near uptown Elmore when a man called saying that he had wired up a school in Elmore with explosives. Police are still looking through the remains of Elmore junior high for any evidence as well as any survive-"

Gumball shut the TV off. Not wanting to hear the rest of the report. He then walked over to the kitchen. Plates lined up neatly on the table along with the silverware and some glasses.

"Mom must have planned early." He said to himself again losing his appetite. He got a drink of water and went up to his room. Toys were scattered all over the floor, along with some paper and soda cans. He could still see him and his brother. Working on a school project their teacher gave them. They were given an assignment on how gravity can affect a flying object. Basically they just made some paper airplanes and threw them around the house.

He chuckled lightly on that one memory. He grabbed a towel placed at the end of his bed. Hoping a bath would calm his senses.

Gumball sat in the tub, thinking about everything that happened today. He single handedly destroyed an entire building, killed dozens of innocent people, half of them kids, and for all he knows, got on the F.B.I. most wanted list.

_'All of that for what?'_ He thought to himself. _'Just so someone would like me more?'_

* * *

Night had now arrived. Streetlights flicked on all around Elmore, giving light to the very few drivers nearby.

Sadly they were all gone…

Gumball slipped on his nightshirt and a pair of briefs, crawling under the covers of his bed. For an hour, he stared at Darwin's fishbowl. By this time of the night, he would usually be sleeping in it. Snoring away the night.

"Night buddy…" He whispered kissing it on the side. He turned off the light and closed his eyes, praying he would wake up and that today was all a horrible nightmare.

Eventually, Gumball did wake up. Only it was still night. 4:30 to be exact. He turned to the fishbowl. Depressed that it was still empty, he lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes again. Praying it was still a dream.

'Click'

His eyes shot open. He recognized the sound of the door being opened. He got up and grabbed his baseball bat nicknamed 'Sandman' from his toy box. Gripping it tightly, he slowly made his way back downstairs, his back up against the wall of the hallway. He then made it to the living room. When the door opened, he shouted out at the intruder, gripping the bat tighter.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Gumball?" They asked, taking a step closer. And as they got closer, Gumball's mind and heart froze in space.

His mom and dad stood before him. Both had their hair ruffled up along with their cloths. But they were as a fact, still alive.

"Oh Gumball!" They both said simultaneously, moving over to him and wrapping their arms around their now only child.

"It's okay, mommy's here." His mother said through tears.

_'This…'_ He thought to himself.

"It's okay son, we're gonna be okay." His farther assured him.

_'This isn't…'_

His eyes widened as tears came flowing out.

_'THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!'_

* * *

The very next day, he woke up early, going out to a random payphone to prevent any evidence showing up at his house.

"Hello?" He asked.

_"Who is this?"_

"It's Gumball. L-look there's a problem."

_"Did you rat on us?!" _The man shouted.

"N-no! Something el-"

_"Then what?!"_

"M-my mom and dad are… Alive."

Silence for a moment…

_"Did they find anything?"_

"No but I'm gonna go out and ditch everything when I can."

_"Good. We can't risk anything."_

"I gotta go before they wake up now." He said looking back at the road behind him.

_"We'll set up a time and we'll help destroy the evidence."_

"O-okay sounds-"

_"Leaving now. Bye."_

"B-" The man hung up before gumball could finish, leaving him with a long low beep noise.

"…Bye Small…"

* * *

**A/N Nuff said there. I'll work on this later. But before i do, i wanna give a shout-out to X-Dev for in a way, introducing me to Word. It really helps alot and it has more lines the chrome. Green! and Blue and... Still red!... YaY**

**So PLEASE leave a review before you go. I'd appreciate it. Also check out my other stories too if you like bacon. (YOU FELL INTO MY TRAP BWAHAHAHAcough) And i'll work on this after... The knife chapter 2... after that Japanese story chapter 2?... I'll figure something out later.**

**Peace from Mongara16.**

* * *

**ANOTHER PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT**

**'TAWOG 2013 Ceremony' is pretty much here. "Antr" is hosting it this year also. Be sure to drop your votes and have a good time.**

**THIS HAS BEEN ANOTHER PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT**

* * *

**-Just wanna say I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball and I'm not affiliated with CN UK-**


End file.
